


His Husband

by DamnSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Distrust, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt Derek, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Not Cheating, One Shot, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Suspicions, Teacher Derek Hale, Undercover, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale Friendship, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSterek/pseuds/DamnSterek
Summary: “You tell me, Stiles,” Derek said lowly. “Were you or were you not in the FBI building all day long?”“Yeah!” he yelled. “Yes, I was.”His heart skipped a beat. And Derek couldn’t comprehend why Stiles would lie. Even though he already knew the answer, because he had seen everything with his own goddamn eyes. Still, he could not wrap his mind around the fact that Stiles would lie to him.They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, silence descending around them. Then Derek slowly nodded.“I can’t be with someone who lies and cheats,” he declared.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 295





	His Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y’all, I wrote this under an hour, I am sleep deprived, stressed out and hungry. Also, I have no idea what I have written, it’s not even checked. Anyways have fun with this, wherever it came from :)

“Hey,” Derek smiled excited, pressing forward for a kiss.

Stiles pecked his cheek. “Hey,” he mumbled and walked further.

His husband was tired. Derek knew that. So, it was okay.

Stiles toed of his shoes and walked towards the shower. Derek went back to the living room where he had been reading a book on the couch.

Derek had smelled something odd in the air. Stiles had smelled, not in a way humans found discomforting. But he had smelled less like himself and more like… women’s perfume.

It didn't really bother Derek, but he wanted Stiles to smell like himself, or like Derek. Like Derek… that was even better than when Stiles smelled like Stiles.

Derek didn’t mean to listen to what Stiles was doing in the shower, but he couldn’t resist when he smelled again. Stiles was jerking off. The smell of arousal that came off of him almost chocked Derek. He dropped his book on the couch, and stood up, but immediately sat down again.

Stiles wouldn’t take care of his boner by _himself_ , if he had wanted Derek there. It made him gulp. The slick sounds of Stiles’ fist around his wet cock, the moans and sighs that left his sinful lips and the scents – _God_ , his scent.

Derek couldn’t help himself. He shouldn’t have gotten this hard just by smelling and listening to his husband. But it had been a while since Derek had seen Stiles naked. Or since they had sex. Or even since Derek had had an orgasm.

And now, his husband was jerking off under the shower. And he could smell him. And he could hear him. And if he closed his eyes he could even see him.

Derek bit his lip and shook his head. He respected Stiles’ boundaries. That was how this worked. Stiles had been working a lot lately, sometimes he didn’t even come home. Maybe he just wanted to be alone, because he didn’t have the power to have sex.

Derek would lie if he said it didn’t bother him, especially when Stiles could not tel him where he had been or what was going on. Sometimes even a simple like ‘How was your day?’ remained unanswered.

But it was okay. Derek supported Stiles, and this is what Stiles wanted. He had wanted to become a FBI-agent for forever. So, now that he finally was one – and not just any one, if Derek understood correct, Stiles had made a name for himself over there – Derek would support him.

He put his book away, taking another sip of his tea, as he pulled his children’s work out of his bag. He had promised his children he’d have their grades by tomorrow and he still needed to go over a few.

As soon as Derek focused on something else entirely, his own erection went down after a while and he was not thinking about sex with his too-sexy-for-this-world-husband anymore.

When he finally got to the last essay – it was

Mike’s – Stiles went to the kitchen. Apparently he had finished and even dressed without Derek noticing.

He smelled clean, but Derek knew if he’d get closer he would smell Stiles. _His_ Stiles.

Stiles went to the fridge to grab some water and turned around to look at Derek, sleep visible in his eyes.

“Hey,” he smiled lazily, suppressing a yawn. 

“Hey,” Derek breathed, still as in awe with him, as he had been since the beginning.

“You shouldn’t work ‘till late,” Stiles scolded him.

Derek just smiled. “It’s the last one, then I’ll come to bed, I promise.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay, goodnight,” he said, before putting his glass in the dishwasher and disappearing into their bedroom.

~

It was just the small things that bothered Derek. Honestly, he was not mad at Stiles for depriving their sex life. It was okay. A pause was cool. Just… it lasted for such a long time.

And maybe even worse: Stiles stopped anything Derek initiated. One time he even jerked away – sure he had brushed it off as being ticklish and said he was tired. But… It just didn’t sit well with Derek.

Last night he hadn’t gotten home either. It made Derek worry, but Stiles didn’t answer his phone or his messages. That was the thing, Derek did not know if he didn’t answer because he was working, or if – worst case scenario: – he was dead.

He was nodding off later the next night. It was nearing midnight and he hadn’t heard anything of Stiles all day, but he kept reassuring himself. Everything was fine, if something happened the FBI would notify Derek. It was okay. Stiles would come home again, once he was done working.

And he did. It was a quarter to two in the night, when Derek startled awake, by the door that opened. His nose crinkled and on automatic pilot he stood up and let his instincts take over as he crowded Stiles against the wall, putting his head in his husband’s neck.

“Easy,” Stiles huffed out, his heartbeat had picked up, indicating that he hadn’t expected Derek to be awake. “Jesus, Der.”

“Why do you smell like that?” Derek demanded, not having any control over how his eyes flashed at his husband.

“Like what?” Stiles asked, sniffing beneath his arms.

“Like… so sweet, like a woman,” Derek gritted through his teeth.

“Oh,” Stiles shrugged. “Probably the perfume of one of my colleagues.” He walked around Derek to put his jacket away and throw his shoes near the door – even though they had a perfect shoe closet just inches away from the door.

“Well,” Derek huffed. “I don’t like it.”

He sounded like a toddler and he knew it. And Stiles didn’t make it any better by laughing, as he walked towards their bedroom.

“I’m serious, Stiles,” Derek said, following him. “I was worried, I never know how you are, or where you are, or when you’re coming home, _if_ you’re coming home, I just—”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Stiles hushed, grabbing Derek’s face in between his hands.

Derek leaned in to the touch, just in time catching the whimper that was on the verve of rolling out. It felt good. Stiles’ touch felt good.

But as Derek leaned into Stiles’ lefthand, he felt something missing. He grabbed the hand and pulled it to his eyes.

“Your ring…” Derek trailed off.

Stiles’ heartbeat sped up once more.

Stiles had never taken of his ring. Even when different colleagues had advised to do so.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he quickly apologised, immediately his hand shot to his pants, getting the little cylinder out of his pocket and putting it back on its place. “It was just, uhm, necessary for the job.”

Derek slowly nodded, and swallowed. “It’s fine.”

Stiles shot him a small smile. “Let’s go to bed, hmm?”

Derek nodded. Fact was he didn’t get much sleep that night.

The next morning he woke up to go to work. He almost tripped over Stiles’ clothes. Apparently he had just dropped them last night next to the bed. _On the floor._

Derek huffed at his sleeping husband, as he grabbed the pants and white button-up, to put it away. The white shirt caught his attention, before he could though. It wasn’t as white as it should be. There were a few dark pink smudges on its collar.

His nose got to work and his brain placed the smell as lipstick. He had been in enough fights between his sisters, when they were younger. He knew his fair share of make-up. And this was lipstick.

Or gloss.

He still didn’t know the difference.

The perfume. The ring. The lipstick.

Derek felt cramped. He dropped the clothes and jumped into some of his own, before grabbing his bag and leaving.

He just needed to get out of their apartment. He needed to get away from his husband for a moment.

~

He had not said anything to Stiles about the smudges on his collar. But he kept talking himself out of the fact that Stiles was cheating, because – no. Come on, this was Stiles they were talking about.

Stiles was head over heels in love with Derek. Like Derek was with him.

Or was he?

“Yes,” he spoke to himself. “Yes, he was. He _is._ ”

Derek had never thought he was the one to stay home and cook and clean and wash their clothes. But he was. Of course, he worked. But compared to Stiles his days were much shorter, plus he had the same holidays as the children. The benefits of being a teacher. 

He was currently cooking, his thoughts somewhere else entirely. Stiles would come home early today, he had promised they would dine together.

Exactly at that moment the front door opened and Stiles got inside, doing the same things as always: toeing of his shoes, throwing his jacket over the others that were hanging at the coat rack, before making his way to the kitchen.

“Hey,” he grinned, placing himself right behind Derek, his hands on either side of Derek on the kitchen counter. He pressed a kiss in the older man’s neck.

“Sorry,” Derek said, pushing past him to grab some salt.

Stiles seemed oblivious to Derek’s mood, as he munched on a carrot.

“You know,” he said, jumping and placing himself on the counter. “I had a wonderful idea.”

“Hmm?” Derek mumbled, not really listening to him.

The things that sprawled in his head were the smell of someone else on Stiles, the lies, the secrets, the ring. Was he cheating?

_No!_ Derek yelled it with all his might inside his head. Of course not. What was wrong with him? Whyever would he just keep assuming that?

“I want to blow you,” Stiles announced.

“Hmh,” Derek mumbled, cutting the parsley skilfully.

“Derrrr,” Stiles whined. “You’re not listening to me.”

“I am,” Derek interjected. “You said you wanted to blow—” he cut himself off, looking at Stiles with large eyes. “Me.”

Stiles grinned at his husband. “Yes, sir.”

“But, dinner, I mean, I, just, uh,” he sputtered.

Stiles got off of the counter and caged Derek again against the counter, kissing him. It took Derek a second to rewind his brain and actually respond to Stiles’ kissing.

Well, they could have dinner a little later.

~

Derek knew he shouldn’t look at Stiles’ phone. But then again, it was his husband. He didn’t have to hide anything. And he was in the shower at the moment. It could even be important!

He grabbed the phone and looked at it.

**Lydia**

_Hi, handsome_

_Tonight I’ll choose our position_

Derek dropped the phone as if it were hot coals.

_Tonight I’ll choose our position?_

Derek didn’t even have time to digest the message, as Stiles got out of the shower and got dressed.

Act normal. Act normal. Act normal.

Derek kept repeating the mantra in his head, as he looked at the newspaper’s crossword puzzle. He bit on his pencil, as he slowly looked up to see Stiles pick up his phone.

The grin on his face, shattered Derek’s heart. He inhaled sharply and shook his head.

It was nothing. He misunderstood. He was sure about it. There was a logical explanation for this.

There was a reason Stiles smelled like this Lydia-woman, had her lipstick (or gloss) on his collar, and tried different positions (whatever that might mean) with her. She was the reason he had taken off his ring. She was the reason he didn’t come home to Derek at night. She was the reason they hadn’t had sex in weeks.

“Der,” Stiles started. “I have to get going.”

Derek looked up at the announcement. “Where are you going?” It sounded a little too suspicious, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now.

“Work,” Stiles frowned funnily. “As if I have time for something else,” he laughed.

Derek threw him a fake smile.

When Stiles had left the apartment and Derek heard him run down the stairs, he decided. He was going to do something he’d never thought he would.

He was going to follow his husband.

~

It hadn’t been really hard to follow Stiles. It made Derek wonder if his husband wasn’t a shitty agent.

They were on the road to the other side of town. Soon the flats around them changed into houses. And Derek saw Stiles park into the driveway of number 43.

He got out of the car, locked it and threw his jacket over his shoulder, letting it hang from a finger. It was slick. It was not at all like Stiles.

But then again, how good did he know his husband?

Before Stiles got to the door it opened, and a pretty redhead appeared in the doorway. She pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Okay, Derek. Don’t freak out. It was a friendly peck.

But it didn’t stay there.

Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. On the mouth.

Derek closed his eyes. Immediately he sped away.

How was that possible? Was that Lydia? What was Stiles doing there? Was he… cheating on Derek? Didn’t he love Derek? Had he been faking it all the time?

Derek had known Stiles was bisexual from the moment they had met. But he had never worried. Because he had thought… he had thought Stiles loved him.

He had to stop the car, because he was going to crash if he kept driving like this.

“No, no, no,” Derek whispered, dropping his head on the steering wheel. “God, please no.” He tried to swallow away the lump in his throat, but it had hit him harder than he had thought and suddenly there were tears streaming down his face.

After he had calmed down, he grabbed his phone, praying Erica was home. Once, he had looked around he had seen he was near Erica’s and Boyd’s apartment.

**Derek**

_Are you home?_

The reply came mere seconds later.

**Erica**

_Yes, coming over?_

**Derek**

_2 min_

Derek put his phone away and drove into the street of his best friends. Quickly, he parked near the small restaurant on the corner, before walking towards the apartment. The door was open, so he jogged up the stairs.

Erica opened the door with a big, but tired smile. That’s what kids did to you. Her smile fell immediately though. “Derek?” she asked concerned, stepping aside to let him in. “What’s going on?”

The worry in her voice was audible and Derek couldn’t say ‘nothing’, like he had wanted.

“He is cheating.”

It had been a mere whisper, but Erica had heard him all too well. She shook her head. “No,” she smiled. “No, of course not.”

Derek just looked at her, feeling empty.

“No, Derek, I know Stiles okay, he loves you,” she said, shaking her head. “He _loves_ you, you– you’re _married_.”

Somehow Derek’s face made her less and less confident.

“You’re wrong,” she concluded. “You have to be, I mean, wait, no.”

She pulled him with her towards the living room.

He heard the heartbeats of the twins, they were having their afternoon nap.

Erica sat them down, pouring Derek a tea and refreshing hers. “Tell me what happened,” she demanded.

“He kissed her,” Derek just answered shallowly. “He pulled her close and kissed her, and it couldn’t have been the first time, it looked so… natural.”

“Who? When? I mean, where did this even happen, Derek?” Erica asked. She was freaking out now, understanding the urgency of the situation.

“I followed him,” Derek confessed, still staring at the wall. “She texted him she wanted to choose their position tonight, _their position_ ,” he repeated through gritted teeth, finally looking at his friend. “There was her smell all over him, her perfume, make up on his collar, he…” Derek had to swallow, he didn’t want to break down in front of her. “He forgot to put his ring back last week.”

Erica fell silent, not knowing how to handle this. Derek smelled her worry and anger and sadness. He wondered how he smelled to her.

“Derek,” she finally muttered, reaching out her hand to touch his forearm. And that was it. It was out in the open and no matter how good of a friend Erica was, she couldn’t fix this. Not this. This was unfixable.

She sensed his emotions and nodded. “Get some sleep, you can stay here for as long as you want.”

~

“Don’t you dare,” Erica threatened her husband.

“It has to be a misunderstanding,” Boyd said.

“You will not pick up the phone, Vernon.”

_Ouch_.

Derek slowly opened his eyes, it was dark already. Sighing, he sat straighter, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey,” Erica greeted him, a smile on her face. She subtly tried to smell how Derek was feeling, and flinched visibly. “How are you?”

“Is Stiles calling?” Derek asked instead, senses on high alert. He was not ready to see him.

Erica sighed, and glared at her husband.

Boyd rolled his eyes and nodded. “You left your phone in the car, so he has called Erica several times and just a moment ago he switched to me.”

Derek nodded.

“Are you hungry?” Erica asked, worry still audible in her voice. But she smelled much stronger of anger, _fury_ even.

Derek shook his head.

He felt… empty. He didn’t even know what to feel himself, so he should stop with reading his friend’s emotions.

Derek picked up on two faster heartbeats. The twins were sitting in their seats, eating what seemed like a carrot. They munched on it like Stiles had just mere days ago, when had blown him in the kitchen.

He turned his face away from them and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Erica asked alarmed.

Boyd sighed at his wife. “Leave him alone.”

“Where are you going?” Erica demanded now.

Derek shrugged. “Home,” he said matter-of-factly.

“You can’t just–”

“I need to grab my stuff, don’t I?” he muttered.

“Fine,” Erica finally decided. “But Boyd will drive you, I don’t want a cop here within half an hour telling me you crashed your car.”

Boyd looked done with his wife. But it wasn’t real. Derek knew that. They loved each other.

Or well… did they? How should he know? He had thought Stiles loved him too, and look where that had gotten him.

After a clear instruction of Erica, they got into the car, while she prepared the kids for bed.

“I know what Erica said, but I also know you,” Boyd said after a while of silence, when they stopped at a red light. “Talk to him.”

Derek just looked out of the window, dismissing the thought for the moment. He’d think about it later.

Soon, Boyd stopped the car in front of Derek’s place and pressed on the warning lights. The steady ticking was nice to listen to. He’d rather just sit here a while longer and listen to it, than go upstairs. His senses picked up on Stiles’ distress upstairs.

Boyd placed his hand on his shoulder. “I’ll stay right here, come whenever you want.”

Derek nodded thankfully and got out. With a dreadful feeling he ascended the stairs and opened the door to the apartment.

Immediately Stiles’ quick footsteps were audible, as he came around the corner, crashing into Derek and wrapping him in his arms. “Oh, God, oh God,” he mumbled into Derek’s chest. His heartbeat was abnormally fast.

Derek gulped, not knowing what to do with his arms, as Stiles petted him down.

He was such a good actor. How was that even possible? Lydia and him must have had a blast, talking about how Derek trusted Stiles like he had never trusted anyone. About how Derek took everything that came out of Stiles’ mouth for the truth.

Finally Stiles let go of him, when he understood Derek was not hurt or something was amiss. “Derek, where have you been?” he asked, searching for something in Derek’s eyes. 

Derek just walked past him, to their bedroom, where he grabbed a duffle bag and started to put some essentials in it; some clothes, underwear, his toothbrush,

“Derek?” Stiles asked alarmed, following his every movement with large eyes. “Derek? Derek, what’s going on? What are you doing? Where have you been? Why didn’t you answer your phone? Are you… are you okay?”

The frantic stammers, the scared gaze and the rapid heartbeat. It made it al very hard for Derek to remember Stiles was cheating on him with the redhead with a big house. Was that it? The money? The fact she had breast and a vagina? Was it the red hair?

He had promised himself he wouldn’t talk to him, but Derek was never one to keep rubbish promises. “Where were you today?” Derek asked, turning around sharply.

Stiles was caught off guard. “What?”

“Where were you today?” Derek repeated, clenching his teeth.

“I, I was working,” he answered. “You know that, Der. What’s going on?”

His heartbeat was steady.

“Are you sure you were working?” he asked instead.

“Yes,” Stiles answered with a frown. “What else do you think I was doing?”

_Steady, again._

_“_ So you were inside the FBI building all day long?” Derek formulated. He pricked up his ears, to listen to his own lie detector.

“What the hell, Derek?” Stiles finally exasperated. “What is going on? What happened?”

“You tell me, Stiles,” Derek said lowly. “Were you or were you not in the FBI building all day long?”

“Yeah!” he yelled. “Yes, I was.”

His heart skipped a beat. And Derek couldn’t comprehend why Stiles would lie. Even though he already knew the answer, because he had seen _everything with his own goddamn eyes._ Still, he could not wrap his mind around the fact that Stiles would lie to him.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, silence descending around them. Then Derek slowly nodded.

“I can’t be with someone who lies and cheats,” he declared. With just a few steps he grabbed his bag and made his way to the front door.

“What?” Stiles mumbled, slowly processing what Derek had just said, still standing on the same spot. “Wait!” he yelled, jogging up to Derek. “What do you mean? Derek, talk to me, please.”

Derek just opened the door and let it close behind him, smelling Stiles’ scent for the last time. It was distress and frustration and confusion. It smelled horrible. Just before Derek was out of the building, he smelled just a pang of guilt.

Stiles was feeling guilty, at last.

~

“Uncle Derek!” Jazlynn laughed. “Will you please read this?” she asked, holding out a book with fairytales.

Derek remembered the book. Stiles and him had bought it for Jazlynn’s and Casey’s fifth birthday. They had bought it to encourage their self image; there were only black princesses in the stories.

Derek had never seen Boyd so emotional – meaning he smelled it rather than saw it – in his life before. Boyd had understood the underlying reason Stiles and him had bought it. Something he hoped the twins didn’t get yet.

Derek cleared his throat. “Sure.”

Erica gave him a smile, as she was filling the dishwasher. “Thanks.”

Boyd was not home yet, it had been too busy to leave his restaurant all alone. He promised he’d make it up to them by bringing his delicious cheesecake.

Derek took the girls by their hand and walked with them towards their bedroom. He sat down on the chair and opened the book on page 53, as the sisters got into their bed. He knew _The Princess and the Frog_ was their favourite, and who was he to deny reading it for the 428th time.

Well… at least it felt that way.

“In a stately mansion in a lovely neighbourhood in New Orleans, two young girls names Tiana and Charlotte shared an unlikely friendship,” he started.

It was barely ten minutes – and several pages – later that he didn’t hear them laugh or comment anymore. He looked at them over the book, and saw that they had fallen asleep.

He had to swallow at the sight of them, they had grown over the years. Derek could remember when Erica had cursed at them all for not stopping to have her own children, once they had rushed to the hospital.

Silently, he tucked them in and went back to the living room, where Erica was sitting on the couch, switching from channel to channel on the tv. Once he sat down, she poured him a glass of wine too.

“Are they asleep?” she asked, sitting back and stretching her legs.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, sipping from the red wine.

“They adore you,” she huffed. “If I put them to bed, all hell breaks loose.”

Derek cracked a small smile, and focused his eyes on the news. His mind, though, was not there at all.

It had been his fourth day here. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Stiles for four days. Only the thought tugged at his heartstrings. But it was reality.

Still, he knew he had to go back soon and talk about divorcing. That was the next step. Someone cheats on you, you get a divorce.

~

Derek almost had to fight his way out of the apartment, since Erica didn’t think he was ready yet. And then Jazlynn and Casey teamed up with their mother to keep Derek there.

Finally, Boyd rescued him and told his girls – all three of them – to back off.

So, now, Derek was pushing his key in the lock and opened their door. He had never grabbed his phone from the car and had called in sick at work, via Erica’s. Which meant nobody had seen him, aside from the Boyd family.

Stiles was not home and everything seemed the same way he had left it. Except it wasn’t. The house was cold and seemed abandoned. It didn’t smell like Derek. It also didn’t smell like Stiles. Let alone smell like them together.

It was just a house, home to none.

Derek was laying on the duvet of their bed when Stiles got home a few hours later. He still smelled horrible.

“Breath, Stiles,” Stiles muttered to himself.

Derek immediately sat on the bed, listening to his husband – or ex-husband? – as he mumbled encouragements to himself. He was worried Stiles was doing bad again, panic attacks and all.

Slowly Derek stood up, and saw Stiles press himself against the wall, breathing shallowly. His eyes were painfully closed.

Derek bit his lip and couldn’t stop himself from going over to him, to comfort him. “Stiles?” he whispered.

Stiles immediately opened his eyes, but it took him a moment to comprehend that Derek was standing in front of him. One moment he was gaping at him, the next he clamped himself around Derek, crying.

“I’m sorry,” he cried into his neck, shuddering. “I’m sorry, I lied.”

Derek locked his jaw, but still decided to comfort Stiles. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, pushing his nose into his hair. “Easy,” he whispered, pressing a kiss in his hair, as he stroke his back.

When Stiles had calmed down and the magic spell that was cast over them for a moment was broken, it dawned upon Derek how badly he had messed up. He shouldn’t hug someone he didn’t know.

Quickly he let go of Stiles and did a step back, reaching the other wall. And there they stood, a minimum of space between them in the small corridor. But there was also a – larger – space between them that hadn’t been there before.

Stiles inhaled sharply. “Can we talk?” he whispered. “Please?”

Derek flared his nostrils, trying to keep his emotions inside. Because he shouldn’t talk to him, but he would. He loved Stiles. “Only if you will be completely honest.”

Stiles nodded quickly. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Derek had to look away. Stiles was so broken at the moment, so raw. It was just too much for Derek. So, he did what he always did: he got angry.

“Who is Lydia?”

Stiles frowned at the question, he looked seriously dumbstruck. “My, my colleague, do you mean my colleague?” he stammered.

_Colleague?_ Oh, come on.

Derek scoffed. “Do you know many Lydia’s?”

Stiles shook his head. “No, I was just confused, I mean, how do you know Lydia?”

“I don’t.”

“Then why—”

“Because when my husband shoves his tongue down someone’s throat, I’d like to know who she is,” Derek bit. _There._ He finally said it. He clenched his teeth, pushing his fangs back.

Now Stiles was literally dumbstruck. But what left his mouth was not an apology, far from it, like Derek had imagined.

“What? Are you stalking me now?”

Derek scoffed, he pushed Stiles back, slamming him against the wall. “Are you for real right now?” he snarled in his face. “You cheat on me, and you have the audacity to get angry at _me_?”

“I’m not cheating,” Stiles answered, not fazed at all, just frowning.

Derek let his head hang, laughing humourlessly. “Sure, Stiles, you just don’t get home at night because of work and you kiss people, who you claim is your colleague, but no, _no_ , you’re not a cheater. Of course not. I’m crazy, right?”

“I swear to you, Derek, listen to me,” Stiles started. “Listen to my heart,” he ordered next, “I’m not cheating on you, I never have and I never will.”

His heartbeat was steady.

Confused, Derek backed off, leaning back against the wall. “Then why did you kiss her?”

“I can’t tell you,” Stiles said, scrunching up his face.

Derek held a frustrated growl inside. “What do you mean you can’t tell me?”

“It’s um, I mean, you know I can’t talk about work stuff,” he stammered, not wanting to say the wrong things.

“So, it’s work related,” Derek concluded, even though he meant to ask that.

“Yes,” Stiles nodded quickly. “Yes, Derek, honestly, it… I mean, I’d never do that to you, I love you.”

Derek had expected to hear Stiles’ heart at least miss _one_ beat. But it didn’t. Which meant Stiles was speaking the truth.

“I love you,” he repeated.

“But then,” Derek swallowed. “What’s up with the women’s perfume? And the make-up on your collar? And the fact she’d choose your position? Is that all the same Lydia?”

Stiles sighed quietly, he was happy Derek had cooled off, but struggled with explaining this mess. “I, Derek, okay, listen—” he closed his eyes for a moment, before stepping closer to his husband. He grabbed Derek’s hand, putting it on his chest. “I know you can listen, but feel it too, please, because what little I am about to say is illegal.”

Derek held his breath.

“I’m undercover, Lydia is supposed to be my girlfriend, and in teal life we are both not available, she has a husband and a son, and I have you. We both know we’re colleagues, friends at most. We’re dealing with someone… bad, Derek, _really_ bad, and he, well, he notices things and we can’t take any risks with him, but I assure you, it has just been kissing – twice by the way – and, and hugging, that’s the perfume and the make-up,” he explained. “And the,” he sighed. “I assume you talked about the message with the position, and Derek, I know, I know, it seems bad, but I, that, those are not the positions she meant, we were on lookout and we had to go to a roof, and like, she liked one side better than the other, so she chose those positions for us _as agents_.”

He gulped, catching his breath from the rambling. His hand was still over Derek’s on his chest. “Please,” he begged, big Bambi eyes and all. “Please, tell me you believe me and you still love me.”

Derek just looked into those amber eyes, he followed the trail of moles, he licked his lips, once his eyes reached those plump lips. This was Stiles. His husband.

“I’m sorry,” Derek whispered.

Stiles’ lower lip trembled and he buried himself in Derek’s neck again. “I’m so sorry, I love you,” he cried.

Derek hushed him, sighing, as he wrapped his arms around him too. “I should have trusted you.”

“I should have warned you.”

“No, that’s not how this should be, it’s your job and I trust you, and I guess…” He gulped, as the small sobs that left Stiles’ mouth tugged at his heart. “I guess I just missed you.” His whisper had been so silent, he was afraid Stiles had not heard it.

But then, “I’ve just been so busy with work, I’m sorry.” Slowly he took his head out of Derek’s neck – which was wet by his tears – and looked at him, wiping his tears and nose on his sleeve. “Are we okay?”

Derek cracked a small smile, wiping away Stiles’ tears. “We are,” he answered.

~

Boyd sighed annoyed, later that same night.

“And then?” Erica asked, munching on her popcorn.

“For the third time, Stiles asked ‘Are we okay?’ and Derek answered with ‘We are’,” he huffed out. Sometimes he wondered how he was keeping up with his woman.

“And then?”

“You know I zoned out after they started to kiss like that,” Boyd repeated, literally for the third time.

“They had sex,” Erica concluded. “Good, hard, makeup sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to let me know what you think :) 
> 
> x DamnSterek
> 
> Ps I just realised this is the first one shot I have ever written lol


End file.
